Aún te recuerdo
by Ninde ar Feiniel
Summary: Después de ocho años de la tragedia, Roxas intenta conversar con Axel. Un día en el cual los recuerdos lo ahogan y le hacen ver lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a las ataduras que aún le mantenían unido al pelirrojo. OneShot/UA.


Bueno bueno... digámos que éste es lo que sería el prólogo o continuación de Colorful Season. Sin embargo, no lo quise poner como tal, debido a que ya le había dado un final y no le quería arruinar. Así que lo separé y lo dejo como un OneShot anexo. Además lo escribí recién, por lo que el hilo con la historia ya lo había dado por terminado después de subir el último chap.

**MISC: lo personajes (Axel y Roxas) no me pertenecen. Corresponden al juego Kingdom Hearts.**

Otra cosa, según el orden de los personajes, dejé a Roxas como Seme por el hecho de que es el que queda ahí en el espacio y tiempo real, mientras que Axel no es más que una fuente de recuerdos que ciegan al rubio.

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

Aún te recuerdo…

Las tardes de invierno en Londres suelen ser oscuras y frías. Y, a pesar de eso, los habitantes de aquella ciudad salen a caminar por los extensos parques. Familias completas, personas con sus fieles compañeros: los perros, grupos de amigos y parejas. Estos últimos tomados de la mano y uniendo sus labios en un dulce y suave beso, previo a las Navidades.

Pero también es válido estar solo, y disfrutar de aquellas celebraciones sin una persona con la que compartir. Sin embargo, es triste.

En una banca del parque, la misma en la que un lazo se formó, se sentó un joven de rubios cabellos y azules ojos. Su rostro se veía cansado, agobiado por los inmensos trabajos. A través de sus perlas azules se veía pasar el tiempo con rapidez; de ser un adolescente de diecisiete años que cursaba la escuela, ahora se encontraba en sus últimos años de Universidad, estudiante de Artes, con unos gloriosos veinticinco. Pero no había cambiado en nada su rostro. Aún seguía con ese aspecto joven, travieso e inocente. Y, aún así, su cuerpo ya se había desarrollado y su estatura aumentado. No había cambiado estilo de cabello, tampoco de vestimenta. Siempre con sus ropas costosas y ordenadas, limpio.

Ahora llevaba un abrigo negro que le cubría hasta las rodillas. Lo poco que se lograba ver de sus piernas, también estaban cubiertas con unos pantalones de jeans negros y botas del mismo color. Lo único que resaltaba era una bufanda de lana roja que le cubría el cuello y la boca, dejando salir la puntita de su nariz.

Estaba con la espalda completamente apoyada en el respaldo de la banca. Miraba al suelo con sus ojos perdidos y nublados por una extraña sensación de llanto. Sus manos permanecían juntas sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

-Ya van más de ocho años. –dijo el rubio tras un suspiro. Movió sus ojos hacia arriba y alzó su cabeza. Sus manos continuaban quietas sobre las piernas. –Acá fue onde comenzó todo…- vaciló. –o más bien, cuando te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Y es extraño cómo lograste percibirlo tan rápido. Aunque, claro, mi comportamiento no fue el más óptimo como para pasar desapercibido y lograr ocultarlo. –suelta unas pequeñas risas. Ahora se veía más calmado: un rostro ablandado por un grato sentimiento en el corazón de alegría. Pero poco a poco se fue tornando serio y demacrado, volviendo a su antiguo estado. Cerró los ojos y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de los costados de su larga chaqueta. Su mano izquierda permaneció quieta, mientras que algo parecía haber encontrado con su maño derecha. Y, lo que haya sido, lo mantuvo apretado en todo momento, pero nunca lo sacó para verlo.

Niños pasaron junto a él, corriendo con alegres sonrisas. Algunas parejas también le rodearon, pero nadie se fijó en aquella silueta en la banca, triste y sola. Así eran todos los jueves del año, añadiéndose ese paseo a la rutina de la semana. Pero, por una extraña razón, jamás había comenzado un diálogo consigo mismo. Nunca había hablado, siendo que llevaba más de ocho años repitiendo lo mismo. Jamás se le había ocurrido conversar o hablarle a él. Sus cabellos rubios, suaves y relucientes a la luz del poco sol que se dejaba ver a través de las nubes, rozaban su rostro cuando el viento soplaba hostil. Ahora comenzaba a temblar por el frío y añoraba, más que una cama calentita y té recién preparado, un abrazo del pelirrojo. Pero ya no estaba aquí.

-Te extraño tanto… -dijo con una voz débil, dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas. La nieve, delicados copos de hielo, perfectamente blancos, bajaba con suavidad desde los cielos nublados de Londres. Un poco de ésta se acumuló en los hombros del rubio, pero éste se deshizo de inmediato de los copos, sacudiéndose con su mano izquierda. Su cuerpo, pesado por el cansancio, se fue hacia adelante, como si se hubiese quedado dormido, ahí, sentado. –Me duele pensar que ya no estarás nunca más conmigo. Solo me queda esa pared desteñida con una mirada tuya. Pero jamás cobrará vida, y esa llama que despertaba en tus ojos nunca volverá a encenderse nuevamente. Si tan solo te hubiesen tratado con mayor cuidado. ¡Si tan solo te hubieses visto ese tumor con anticipación! Una fracción de segundo, un ciego intervalo de tiempo. ¡Podrías haberte salvado! Y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás ahora estarías aquí, sentado junto a mí, de la mano. –Roxas comenzó a perder el control. Los pocos que pasaban ahora frente a él, le veían y le creían loco. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y torpes, pero no salía del asiento. A los ojos de los niños, aquel joven era un monstruo. Para los más concientes, solo se trataba de otro vagabundo alcohólico.

Posaba sus manos en su cabeza, tirando de sus cabellos y tapándose la cara. Movía sus piernas y pisoteaba la nieve con furia. Pero siempre se mantuvo sentado en la banca y no se movió de ahí.

Poco a poco fue tomando sus propias riendas y recuperando el control de su cuerpo y sus emociones. Sin embargo, la furia y la amargura aún le invadían completamente el corazón, y la imagen de aquel sujeto de rojos cabellos ahogaba su mente y nublaban sus ojos. Le cegaba completamente y no le dejaba ver ningún otro ser más que el que había amado y seguía amando. Su recuerdo se mantenía vivo en él y eso le significaba un impulso, el cual, muchas veces también significaba un retroceso. Aunque, cuando de arte se trata y de su futura profesión, la pasión por capturar lo vivo y lo muerto en algo visible le hacían sobresalir por sobre muchos otros estudiantes. Pero no era para nada sano.

-¡Me vieras ahora! –añadió mientras volvía a apoyar su espalda en ele respaldo de la banca. Se había secado las lágrimas con las manos, y estas últimas, las había guardado nuevamente en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. –Estoy estudiando Artes y mis trabajos, en su mayoría, te representan. Soy bastante popular con las chicas, pero ninguna puede llenar el vacío que me dejaste…-Ahora sacaba el objeto que tenía en el bolsillo derecho. Su mando permanecía como un puño, ocultando el objeto. Luego, un leve movimiento en su brazo y el puño estaba frente a él. Lentamente fue estirando sus dedos, hasta mostrar, en la palma de la mano, un pequeño lápiz de color rojo, desgastado por los años, enrollado en cinta para unir las dos partes que se habían separado tras una accidental caída. –Y es que aún te amo. -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la congestión de su nariz le empezaba a incomodar. –No puedo creer lo rápido que pasan las estaciones y lo lento que se mueve mi vida. Deseo deteriorarme rápidamente para encontrarte en algún lugar. Quiero estar contigo, quiero volver a esos días locos en los que entrabas a mi habitación por la ventana. Anhelo probar otro de tus ricos almuerzos. Tus galletas, tus pasteles. Aquellas cosas que solíamos hacer juntos y que siempre terminaban con una alegre sonrisa y un caluroso beso. –Aguantó el llanto y respiró hondo. Votó el aire, emitiendo un pequeño quejido o gruñido. Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de aquella banca. Retomó el paso y caminó por el parque. Atravesó el extenso recinto y continuó caminando por unas largas y angostas calles, hasta llegar a un barrio con hermosas casas, una al lado de la otra.

Mitre Rd, casa número ocho. Esa era la dirección en la que se habría enfrentado a aquella extraña mujer. También sería donde, por primera vez, pasó la noche fuera de su casa. Donde probaría los más ricos pasteles y galletas. Donde dormiría, libremente, en un simple colchón.

Frente a la casa se encontraba una mujer, casi de unos treinta años. Su cabello largo cubría su cuello del frío. Era delgada y bastante alta. Vestía de oficina y estaba maquillada con sobrios colores.

Sintió la presencia del universitario y se volteó para verlo. Logró reconocer esos ojos azules y los cabellos rubios. Pero no le dio importancia y volvió su rostro a la casa con una mirada triste, pero calmada. Y el rubio caminó hasta llegar a su lado. No se dirigieron la mirada, ni tampoco un saludo. Los dos permanecían ahí, parados frente a una casa, ahora habitada por una familia que celebraba la Navidad con una rica cena.

-Así podríamos haber vivido si tú no hubieses aparecido… -dijo de pronto la mujer.

-No puedes luchar en contra del amor. A veces, las cosas no funcionan. –añadió Roxas con una seria y dura voz. –Yo no sabía que estaban saliendo. Me enteré la misma noche que le fui a buscar. Pero…

-Pero a veces la pasión y el amor incondicional e inocente de un niño es más verdadero que el de una mujer exigente y autoritaria. –interrumpió aquella mujer con una dulce voz. Ella se volteó y miró a Roxas a los ojos. Ya no estaba furiosa y tampoco le odiaba. Después de tantos años había entendido que nunca debieron estar juntos, Axel y ella. Comprendió que, a pesar de haber estado con un sujeto completamente heterosexual, a veces las sorpresas llegan y hay que aceptarlas si estas son gratas. Sentía una gratitud enorme y deseaba decírselo a Roxas, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente. –Él te quería mucho. Y me costó aceptarlo, pero, después de su muerte, comprendí que no se puede juzgar a las personas por sus sentimientos hacia otros.

-Sin embargo, yo no debí entrometerme… -dijo finalmente Roxas, con cierto aire de culpabilidad.

-¿Querías a Axel? Porque, si así fue –o es-, ¡no deberías sentirte culpable de lo que sucedió! Así quiso el destino que estuvieran y yo no era más que un obstáculo. –le regañó la mujer. Luego añadió -: Si no hubiese pasado eso, jamás habría conocido a quien es mi esposo ahora. Y realmente esperaba a que fueses feliz con Axel, pero me enteré de su muerte y sentí lástima por ti.

Roxas permaneció frente a la puerta de la casa, sin mirar a la que había sido, alguna vez, la novia de su amante. La mujer, resignada a lograr un diálogo con el rubio, se alejó de la casa y se fue. Y el rubio se mantuvo ahí por unos minutos, angustiado. Deseaba tocar el timbre y ver quienes eran los nuevos dueños de aquella hermosa casa, llena de los más gratos recuerdos. Pero dio media vuelta y retomó el camino por el cual había llegado.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y el rubio se volteó. Un joven le miró y le hizo una seña para que se quedara ahí. Roxas hizo caso a lo que le niño le dijo y se acercó a la casa. Ahora, un hombre de unos sesenta años salió por la puerta y se le acercó al rubio. Tenía algo en la mano y se la entregó.

-Tu eres Roxas, ¿cierto? –dijo el viejo.

-Si, soy yo… -respondió el rubio sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Nunca viniste a buscar esto. Te lo dejó el antiguo dueño de la casa. Lo mantuve guardado todos estos años, esperando a que, algún día, vinieras a buscarlo. –El anciano miró al joven que permanecía en la puerta –seguramente su nieto- y le pidió que fuera a buscar "la máquina". –También te dejó una moto y una caja con algunas cosas. No la he abierto.

De la casa salió el niño con la moto que le pertenecía a Axel. Detrás de él salió una niña más pequeña con la caja.

Roxas agradeció el gesto del anciano y éste le deseó una hermosa Navidad. Luego entró a la casa y dejó a Roxas solo. Y éste, sin esperar ni un minuto más, amarró la caja a la moto, se colocó el casco que aún estaba colgado en el manubrio, el cual pertenecía a Axel, y se subió a la moto. La echó a andar y recorrió las calles de Londres, las cuales estaban vacías a esa hora.

Llegó a su casa y se estacionó en frente. Sacó la caja y entró apresuradamente a su casa. No había nadie, puesto que su madre había salido de viaje con unos amigos a Francia, y no volvería hasta después de año nuevo. Así que, con caja en mano, se fue a su habitación y se sentó en el suelo. Apresurado abrió el paquete y miró lo que había dentro: Una caja de lápices nuevos, de la misma marca que la anterior. Un cuaderno de dibujos profesional, utensilios para un difuminado suave, lápices de grafito y un libro de recetas que Axel había inventado para las delicias que habían hecho juntos. Luego sacó el sobre que le había entregado el anciano y lo abrió. Ahí dentro había una foto de ellos dos recostados en el colchón. Ambos miraban traviesamente a la cámara que, en ese momento, sostenía Axel. En el reverso tenía escritas unas cuanta palabras.

Roxas, después de leerlas, sonrió con una hermosa y suave sonrisa. Pero pronto comenzó a llorar, siendo éste llano el último.

"_Hey, Roxas. Ya recibiste esto, por suerte._

_No llores, ¿si? Son cosas que pasan en la vida. Seguramente nos veremos en otra oportunidad. Así que, mientras estés ahí, en la tierra, cuida de mi moto y disfruta de los regalos que te hice._

_Quiero que seas un excelente artista y no te aísles a otras posibilidades, relaciones y romances. Permítete salir con una chica guapa, que, después de todo, sé que volverás a ser mío a penas me encuentres._

_Te amo, ¡no lo olvides!_

_Tu Axel de siempre."_


End file.
